Trowa's Magical Family
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: The Gundam pilots learn that one of their own has a younger brother. Harry Potter learns that he has an older brother that no one told him about and that everyone told him they thought he was dead. The two Potter children meet and they learn about one another and Harry takes care of the true dark lord and the people he thought were his friends. Be nice with it. First Crossover. R&R
1. Chapter 1

_Annie: Okay let's get this thing started! (The one who writes the stories)_

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you like our story! (Other self, author of said stories)**

 _Annie: We don't own anything except our OC's and the birth names of Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, and the name Dudley changes his to in the last chapter._

 **SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

Summary: The Gundam pilots learn that one of their own has a younger brother. Harry Potter learns that he has an older brother that no one told him about and that everyone told him they thought he was dead. The two Potter children meet and they learn about one another and Harry takes care of the true dark lord and the people he thought were his friends. 1x2, 3x4, Evil Dumbledore, _that rhymes!_ Good Voldemort, bad Weasley's (only some) Sirius dies and comes back to life. This was inspired by 5 different Gundam Wing/Harry Potter stories and one Harry Potter/Flashpoint (1 story but whole series) series. Read and review please and be nice with it this is my first crossover. _**{[(One, Two. Three, four. Evil Dumbledore.)]}**_

* * *

" _Stand aside woman."_

" _No; no I won't!"_

 _He saw them arguing, he did not like it, nor did he like the old man with angry blue eyes who was growling, he was smarter than your average 5-year-old. His mother told him the day before, not to turn into a tiger unless he had no choice, he had agreed._

" _Stand aside." The old man said for the second time._

" _No." she said as an explosion from downstairs drew the old man's attention for a moment._

" _Forget it. Avada Kedavra." The old man said._

 _He watched as green light hit his mother, it had been the same light and the same words spoken when his father had fallen and did not get up again, he had been holding his little brother who was only 15 months old, at the time as the two watched in silence. He still held his brother in his arms as they watched in silence as their mother falls to the floor of his brother's bedroom._

" _Now then; which one of you to kill first." The old man said as footsteps on the stairs made the old man's blue eyes widen before he waved his wand and muttered another spell._

 _He cried out as he was thrown into the wall and his baby brother went into the arms of the old man. A man with red eyes burst into the room, his red eyes glowed in anger._

" _Release them...!" he faintly heard the red-eyed man say as he struggled to stay awake._

" _What are you going to do...? Your...is dead." The old man spoke._

 _The red-eyed man's eyes went wide as he looked at the woman on the floor._

" _That's right who would have suspected that the bright, clever, muggle-born; Lily Evans, was actually the dark lord's..." the old man said._

" _Avada Kedavra." The red-eyed man's eyes flashed in anger and he raised his wand._

 _Blue eyes went wide as he pulled the baby in front of him. The light struck the baby and bounced back towards the caster. The old man disappeared with a pop not wanting to be caught in the backlash and dropped the baby. The 5-year-old tried to catch his baby brother but he lost consciousness and disappeared with a pop._

* * *

"No. No! NO!" he screamed.

"Trowa! Trowa wake up!" came a male voice as he sat up with a gasp, his green eyes wide and frantic. He was on a ship in space, his four friends around him. Teal eyes looked worried as Quatre sat on the bed next to him as Heero's blue eyes were steady and held a look of concern. Black and purple eyes were confused and worried.

"Are you okay?" Quatre asked.

"They're dead... They are dead..." he said softly.

"Who are dead?" Wufei asked.

"My parents. He killed them." Trowa replied.

"Who killed them?" Heero asked.

"I... I don't... Remember his name." Trowa said.

"How do you know he killed them?" Duo asked.

"I saw him." Trowa said as he pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them.

"You saw him?!" Quatre and Wufei asked him shocked.

"I was 5 when he killed my father then my mother in front of my baby brother and me. We saw him kill them." Trowa said as he hid his face in his arms and knees, shocking his friends as the tears started falling from his green eyes.

They never saw him cry, plus the position he was in was also telling, he was feeling vulnerable.

"We are here for you, everything will be alright." Quatre said as he wrapped his arms around Trowa as Heero ushered Duo and Wufei out.

"Quatre and I will stay with him tonight." Heero said to them.

"No wonder he looked so ill when you three came back." Wufei said to Duo who nodded.

"He never said anything about his parents, if they were killed in front of him then he must have buried his memories to protect himself." Duo said as the other two agreed.

"It will also explain why he is acting the way he is. He is remembering a painful and tragic memory from his past." Heero said as the others agreed.

"Hope he will be alright." Duo said as he and Wufei walked away from Trowa's room on peacemillion as Heero reentered the room.

"I'm sure he will." Wufei said.

* * *

The next day they saw that Trowa was back to 'normal' or as normal as they five of them could be during the war.

"What happened to your brother?" Duo asked him wondering if he remembered more.

"I don't know. I passed out not long after my mother was killed. Next thing I remember was I was found by some mercs wandering some random street." Trowa said with a shrug.

"Do you remember if you had any other family? Aunts or uncles?" Wufei asked.

"I'm not sure, I think I do...I can't remember." Trowa said.

"It's alright. You can look for them after the war is over." Quatre said as Trowa nodded.

* * *

 _Annie: We hope you have enjoyed the first chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Review please! Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Annie: *Stares in shock at the response for the first chapter*_

 **SB/Kierra: *Pokes Annie as she mutters* Say something.**

 _Annie: *Still shocked* Uhmm ok... I wasn't expecting such a response to this... *Shakes herself out of her shock.*_

 **SB/Kierra: And we are back with the next chapter!**

 _Annie: Thanks to all who reviewed and or read the first chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's!**

* * *

The Family Reconstruction Act or the FRA was meant to help people find members of their family that they were separated from during the war between the earth and the colonies or to help those whose family was killed in the war find other relatives. To do so, everyone must submit a DNA sample so it could be run through the database to find families. The Gundam pilots were no exception to this.

"Thank you for coming in." Lady Une said to the four boys who entered her office.

"Why are we here?" Duo asked bluntly.

"The FRA has come back with matches for the four of you. I have the files here." She told them they sat down in the chairs before her desk.

"And?" Heero asked her.

"This is your file, Heero. Your parents are dead, which I believe you already knew that. It also gives your birth name; you are welcomed to change it if you wish." Lady Une said as she handed the file over.

"William James Anderson? That's my birth name?" Heero wondered aloud as he read the name.

"According to your birth certificate, yes." Lady Une said with a small smile.

"Are you going to change your name?" Quatre asked.

"No. I'll stick with what I've gone by all these years." Heero said as he looked the file over again.

"What happened to your folks? How did they die?" Duo asked his lover.

"According to this, my mother died giving birth to me and my father was killed by a drunk driver who also died, they died the day before I was born, which sent my mother into labor." Heero said as the others nodded.

"Duo, your file is like Heero's, your parents are dead and you also may change your name if you wish to do so." Lady Une said as she handed the file over to the braided pilot.

Duo's birth name was Devin Malcolm, same initials to his current name.

"Devin Malcolm. I think I will stick with my current name as well." Duo said as Lady Une nodded and made a note that both Heero and Duo would keep their chosen names.

"My father raped my mother?!" Duo exclaimed in horror as the other three looked at him shocked as he read more on the file he had been handed.

"What happened to him?" Wufei asked.

"He was arrested and sent to prison where he died five years ago; my mother killed herself shortly after I was born." Duo said sadly as Quatre stood and gave Duo a hug.

"Quatre, you already know who your family is as well as how many sisters you have." Lady Une said.

"29 sisters. Mother died giving birth to me and father died during the war." Quatre said as she nodded.

"Which is the reason you went ZERO on us." Duo quipped with a small smile which made Quatre blush. He was not proud of that.

"The FRA confirms that. You can look over the file if you want?" Lady Une said as Quatre shook his head, she nodded and moved the large file she had lifted up, over to the side to be filed away later.

"Before we move on to Wufei, why is Trowa not here with us?" Heero asked.

"I don't have a file for him at this moment in time; it could be that his family has not gone to a preventer's base and donated blood yet." Lady Une said.

"What about Catherine Bloom? Trowa always called her his sister?" Quatre asked.

"Her file came back and even thou they believed each other to be siblings, the FRA proved them not to be." Lady Une said.

"They know?" Wufei asked.

"Yes, Catherine was informed that she and Trowa were not related by blood. Catherine said that she didn't care, she said and I quote 'Blood or not, Trowa is my little brother'." Lady Une told them as they smiled.

"I know my family is gone." Wufei said after a pause.

"Acutely, that is not completely true. You have some family still alive. They have been living on earth this whole time, some cousins I believe." Une told Wufei as she handed him the last file.

"I have a family?" Wufei asked, shocked as Lady Une nodded.

"As I said before, they are living on earth not in space; it is how they managed to survive. The most of your family died during the war when the colony was blown up." Said Une as Wufei looked the file over.

"I will need time off to meet them." Wufei said as he looked the file over.

"I figured as much and I will grant you a month off to visit them. You four may go. I'm giving the three of you the day off, I already informed Trowa of the fact that he has today off when I spoke to him after informing Catherine about her FRA results. The two planned to spend time together." Une told them as they nodded and left. Quatre offered to help Wufei pack for his trip before meeting up with Trowa and Catherine, and to tell the two of them about the FRA results for the four of them. Duo and Heero decided to spend time talking about their family and what they had learned and come to terms with their knowledge.

* * *

Lady Une frowned when the file was placed on her desk, it should have come in with the other four files, months ago but it didn't. Looking at it she saw there was little information on his parents, his father was almost non-existent; his mother had information from the time she was born until she turned 11 years old and then she seemed to disappear before reappearing when she married her husband and for the birth of her two children, both of them boys shortly before she died alongside her husband when her youngest child was 15 months old; and his younger brother seemed to disappear after he turned 11, there was plenty on his aunt, uncle, and cousin. It gave his birth name and the names of his family it looked like his brother was being abused by his family and there was little information on him much like his mother. Sally and 01 were on a mission and would be back the next day so she sent 02 and 05 to get the boy from his aunt and uncle and bring him here. 04 was looking into the boy's finances since it looked like someone was taking the money from the boy's trust fund and not spending it on the boy but on themselves. Now she just had to tell him about his family when a knock sounded on her office door, he was here.

"Come in." Lady Une said as he opened the door and entered before closing it and sitting in front of her.

"Is everything alright?" Trowa asked when she frowned and said nothing.

"For the most part. FRA has finally gotten a hit on your family, why it took this long I don't know but this is the file I was given. There are a lot of blank spots and missing information. It's a mess." She told him as she handed the file to him which he took.

"That's not right." Trowa said as he frowned as he read the file, something was not right.

"What's not right? You are awfully calm about this." Une said.

"Truthfully I knew I had a family. My parents died when I was 5 years old and my baby brother was 15 months old. I lost my memory of the first 5 years of my life when they died, I was found by some Mercs wandering a random street. I remembered them when I regained my memory when I piloted wing zero after I lost my memory again when the vayeate was destroyed while I was still in it." Trowa explained.

"Do the others know?" she asked him; she remembered sending him and Heero on that mission when he disappeared after he and Heero engaged the 'new Gundam' in a battle.

"I only told them that my parents were killed in front of me and my brother when I was 5. I saw who killed them." Trowa told her.

"So them dying in a car crash is not what really happened?" Une asked since that was the way the file said his parents had died, as Trowa hesitated, he wasn't sure if he could tell her. "I'll tell you a secret if it helps, I know about magic. I am a squib."

"You are?" he asked shocked his green eyes wide.

"Yes." She replied.

"I'm a half-blood and so is my baby brother, my father is a pureblood, my mother is a muggle-born." Trowa said.

"So the fact that there is little information on your family is because they have magic." Une said, it was a statement not a question.

"Yes, and I see that someone is taking money from my family's vaults and not using it on my brother." Trowa said as he looked through the file some more.

"Hate to say it, but it also looks like he is being abused as well. I sent 02 and 05 to get him, from what 04 has uncovered so far, it looks like your uncle will be most likely arrested for tax fraud and embezzlement from the company he works for. And if 02 and 05 find any clues they may as well be charged with child abuse." Une said as he nodded, his green eyes darkening at the thought of his family abusing his baby brother.

"I should go to him. Being 18 already, I don't have to live with them for any length of time, plus I should be able to gain custody of my brother." Trowa said as Lady Une nodded.

"I will start the paperwork on that now. You pack and head down there to be with him." Une said as he nodded and left.

Une started the paperwork to get the young boy into the custody of his older brother and make it a top priority investigation. She would assign the five former Gundam pilots to look into and guard the boy. Trowa would do it no doubt since he was family and he saw the other four as his family as well.

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the second chapter!**

 _Annie: Review please!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Annie and SB/Keirra: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

 **SB/Kierra: And we are back with the next chapter!**

 _Annie: Thanks to all who reviewed and or read the second chapter! I still am shocked at the response I am getting from this story...  
_

 **SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's!**

* * *

Wufei was annoyed at being partnered with Duo, but there wasn't much he could do, they had agreed to the assignment in the first place. Once they reached the house, all of the houses on the street looked the same, a cookie-cutter street; they heard a noise and kicked in the door, Vernon Dursley was beating his 14-year-old nephew Harry Potter. They stopped him and called for police and paramedics, Harry was hurt. Petunia Dursley and her son Dudley returned and got mad that they were in the house. Wufei arrested them and handed them off to the police as the paramedics grabbed a gurney and a body bag, Vernon Dursley suffered a heart attack and died from it, they went to the hospital and waited for Harry to get out of surgery.

"Where is he? The kid you rescued, where is he?" Trowa asked when he found them, Heero a few steps behind him with a frown on his face, he and Sally had returned in time for him to join Trowa as he left to meet up with Duo and Wufei.

"Still in surgery, why? Where is his family?" Duo answered as Trowa's shoulders fell slightly, he looked... frazzled... for the lack of a better word. Those who didn't know the 5 former Gundam pilots would not know that he was, but since the three of them DID know him, they knew it was unusual for the tall pilot.

"He's my brother. When I met you guys I was already suffering from amnesia. I remembered when I piloted wing zero and regained my memories." Trowa explained as he sat on the floor, his worry clear to even those who don't know him.

"I remember you saying that your parents were killed in front of you when you were 5 years old; when you came back from that." Wufei said as Duo and Heero agreed. Trowa had returned with Duo and Quatre and left them to go lie down, he had looked ill. He had called Wufei by a nickname that the 5 of them had given each other when they had first met, when Trowa had lost his memory they stopped using the nicknames. The nickname told Heero and Wufei that he had regained his memories, so when the other 4 started to head off to sleep they heard a noise and found Trowa having a nightmare; it had been a horrible memory from his childhood. _(NA: See the first half of chapter one)_

"My brother was 15 months old at the time so he wouldn't remember me or our parents." Trowa said.

"Gentlemen, if you would come with me to my office I can explain his condition and let you see your brother." A doctor said to them having heard Trowa telling the other three that his patient was his baby brother. Trowa stood when the doctor spoke and they agreed and followed him.

"Is he okay?" Trowa asked, once they were in the doctor's office.

"Yes, he made it through the surgery just fine." The doctor said as Trowa sighed and relaxed a bit before the doctor explained his condition to them.

After a while the four of them went to Harry's room and Trowa saw his little brother for the first time in 13 years as they waited for him to wake up. Trowa told them that his birth name was Triton Harrison Remus Potter, he wasn't sure if his brother, Harry, would know him since he was a baby when they were together last. It took 3 days before he woke up and when he looked around, he saw his older brother by his side. Harry knew it was his brother, the photo album he had had photos of his parents and a boy with green eyes and brown hair, the same green eyes and brown hair on the face of the boy next to him.

"Triton?" Harry asked once he could talk, after the doctor had looked him over and removed the ventilation tube from his throat.

"You know my birth name?" Trowa asked his little brother with a small smile.

"Yeah, I have a photo album with pictures mom, dad, and you with a few of me as a baby." Harry explained.

"I go by Trowa Barton now, these are my friends. Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, and Wufei Chang. Quatre Winner is another friend and he's not here right now but you will meet him later, the 5 of us live together, so you will be living with us." Trowa told his brother, who nodded.

* * *

3 days later found them on the roof of the hospital waiting on the jet that was to take the home, Heero glared at Wufei who was pacing and Duo stood on Heero's other side both a few steps away from Trowa who stood behind the wheelchair that Harry was forced to sit in. During the 3 days two other preventer agents and a lawyer took Harry's statement about what happened and the other 3 wanted to know what was up with the missing information in Harry's file that Lady Une had given Trowa. Harry and Trowa refused to say since they weren't sure if they knew about magic and the hospital was not the best place for it to be revealed in. Trowa had told Harry about the FRA and why it was created, which was how he found him.

"Triton?" Harry asked softly, just loud enough for his brother to hear.

"What's up, little emerald?" Trowa asked as he knelt beside him, Trowa told him that he could call him Triton or Trowa if he wanted to, he would answer to both names.

"Do you remember magic?" Harry asked they were keeping their voices low so the other three would not overhear them.

"I do, why?" Trowa replied.

"Do they?" Harry asked nodding to the other three.

"Maybe. Heero, I don't think so but I feel he could be a muggle born. Duo, I think he does. He could be like us or Heero, I'm not sure. Wufei, no but he might, hard to say with him. Quatre is an empath, everyone knows that, but magic like we use, I don't think he does." Trowa explained.

"Do they know about you and magic?" Harry asked.

"No, they don't." Trowa replied as the plane landed and it wasn't Rashid who was piloting the plane, they were told that Rashid and Quatre had gone off on an assignment and would be hard to get a hold of until they returned and it was not life threating.

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the third chapter!**

 _Annie: Review please!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

**SB/Kierra: And we are back with the next chapter!**

 _Annie: Thanks to all who reviewed and or read the third chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's!**

 _Annie: Enjoy!_

* * *

Once inside the house; more like a mansion; Harry explained about magic.

"Before I being, let me ask you this. What do you know of magic?" Harry asked as he looked at Heero, Duo, and Wufei. Trowa, the three noticed, was not included in the question, plus Trowa sent them a smirk. He knew something and knew why his little brother was asking.

"What the hell?" Heero asked.

"Of course I do." Wufei said.

"So that is where I heard your name from!" Duo exclaimed causing the others to look at him.

"What?" the three asked him shocked.

"What? I thought I told you guys about magic. Do you guys ever listen to me?" Duo said in reply.

"When did you tell us?" Heero asked his boyfriend with a glare.

"Well, actually I probably told you guys the year before the Mariemaia incident. Haven't you noticed the strange things that happen around me? How else do you think I've not gotten caught stealing things?" Duo answered with a smug smile.

"Well, that explains a lot." Trowa commented bring their attention to him.

"What do you know of it? You don't seem surprised like Duo or Wufei." Heero asked.

"I've always known, well that was before I forgot who I was when I was 5." Trowa said.

"You had amnesia?" Harry asked his brother, shocked by that information.

"Yes, I remembered 6 years ago." Trowa told him.

"Okay, getting back on topic, I think we need proof." Heero said.

"I can't right now. There is an underage magic rule and I don't have my wand, but if you get my trunk, my belongings can prove what I'm saying." Harry said as Wufei left to get his trunk.

"What happened to your wand?" Trowa asked him.

"I no longer have one. It...broke, they wouldn't let me get a new one before I was sent back to the Dursley's for the summer." Harry told him as he nodded.

Wufei returned and Harry dove into it and checked it over before pulling out some of his school books, a few gizmos, and prank sweets from the Weasley twins.

"There is a hidden world where magic is real, however, we have hidden from non-magical begins or muggles as they are mostly called." Harry explained.

"Everyone is born with a magical core, muggles and squibs included. Squibs are people who are born to a pure magical family but do not have magic themselves." Wufei said.

"How do you know that?" Trowa asked him.

"I know it since I am a squib, plus my second cousin, whom I learned about thanks to the FRA, is a witch." Wufei said.

"Is your cousin Cho Chang by any chance?" Harry asked him, a thought popped into his head as who could be his magical cousin. Cho had mentioned that she and her family had learned of a cousin who was a squib that lived on the L5 colony before it was blown up 6 years ago. She had met him when he came looking for her family, he had believed that his entire family was gone.

"Yes, she is." Wufei confirmed as he nodded.

"There are five titles for people. Muggle-borns are people who are born with magic into a family with no prior magical history. Squibs as Wufei already stated. Half-bloods are witches or wizards born to a pureblood and a muggle-born. Then there are purebloods, they are witches and wizards who are born into a purely magical family that can be traced back many generations. Harry and I are half-bloods, our father was a pureblood and our mother was a muggle-born." Trowa explained.

Harry went on to explain what he went through at the Wizarding School known as Hogwarts and what happened to him each year. The four were mad about what happened to him, Trowa was shocked to learn that the man who had been his and his brother's godfather was dead. They guessed that Heero and Duo where either muggle-borns or half-bloods but they could only guess since their families were dead.

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the fourth chapter!**

 _Annie: Review please!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


	5. Chapter 5

**SB/Kierra: And we are back with the next chapter!**

 _Annie: Thanks to all who reviewed and or read the fourth chapter! And a special thank you to the reveiwer Han Solo who pointed out a mistake I had made in the last chapter which I have now fixed. (had mud-blood as title not as a slur as it should be, I had forgotten that.)  
_

 **SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's!**

 _Annie: Enjoy!_

* * *

3 weeks seemed to fly past for the boy-who-lived as he got stronger with each day; he was eating more as his older brother put more food on his plate at every meal. The four of them trained him to fight in a way he never learned so that should he lose his wand again he could still defend himself. He still had to get a new wand, but he decided to wait until his brother's lover returned. Oh, he knew his brother was gay, so where Duo and Heero, who were a couple.

On this particular day, the two were talking about family and looking over the photos he had with him in his school trunk when they came across a photo of their father standing in a room, holding a tiger cub of all things. On the back, was a date and the phrase " _And he shall be called 'Stripes'."_

"I don't know why dad is holding a tiger cub; I was never able to get an answer from Sirius before he died." Harry said as they looked at the photo, the date on the back was a day after Trowa's 5th birthday.

"I think I know why." Trowa said as he frowned, clearly thinking 'bout something before he stood up.

"You do?" Harry asked as he looked up at his brother who grinned at him before his form blurred and he turned into a tiger... exactly like the one in the photo, only bigger-older.

"Whoa. Stripes?" Harry said as his brother gave a soft growl and nodded his head. He understood that his older brother could understand what was going on, much like Sirius Black had been able to do when he turned into a big black dog.

Trowa pounced on his little brother, making him yelp and fall to the floor and Harry started laughing as the tiger started licking his face. Harry's yelp had brought Duo and Wufei into the room.

"Is that a tiger?" Duo asked Wufei as the two stared. The tiger looked up and spotted them.

"I think so, but how did it get in here?" Wufei wondered as the tiger moved off Harry who was still laughing and jumped at Duo, swatting at the long braid.

"Not the braid!" Duo exclaimed as he took off, trying to keep his braid away from the tiger who was intent on playing with it. Harry started laughing even harder at the sight as Wufei watched with amused confusion.

"What is going on here?" Heero asked as he and Quatre entered the room and saw a tiger playfully chasing Duo around, clearly wanting to play with Duo's braid, as Harry was on the floor laughing hysterically as Wufei watched.

"I don't know. Duo and I came to see if everything was alright since we heard a thud and a yelp. Only we found the tiger standing over Harry, who by that point was laughing. The tiger realized we were here and went after Duo's braid." Wufei explained with a shake of his head as he smirked, this was too funny.

"Where is Trowa?" Quatre asked knowing his lover would have been here but not seeing him as the other two shrugged their shoulders they didn't know either.

The tiger heard the voice of his lover and stopped 'chasing' Duo around and looked over to where the other three stood and walked up to Quatre who backed up into the wall. The tiger stood on his hind legs and put his front paws on either side of Quatre's head.

"Stripes...that's...enough!" Harry said through his laughter.

"Stripes?" Wufei questioned as they watched the tiger lean closer to Quatre's face before it's from blurred and turned into Trowa!

Quatre stared at the tiger as his muzzle came closer before the tiger blurred and turned into his lover! Trowa grinned wickedly at him before giving him a quick kiss on his lips before stepping away. The other three pilots stared at him as he grinned at them with his eyes dancing with mischief and amusement; never had they thought that the tiger was Trowa. Harry was still laughing but he was slowing down at the moment.

"What...how?" Duo asked.

"Magic." Trowa replied as he walked over to his little brother and pulled him to his feet before they sat on the sofa.

"We get that, but how are you able to do it?" Wufei asked as the others joined the two brothers.

"Have you heard of animagus?" Trowa asked the other four pilots.

"No. What is it?" Heero asked.

"Animagus is the ability to turn into an animal at will. There is an Animagus Registry for them if I remember right; I don't think I was registered on the list." Trowa explained.

"Not everyone has the ability to do so, our mother couldn't, I can't, and I know our father could. I know of two others who could, one turned into a dog and the other a rat." Harry said once he had caught his breath.

"So what brought that on?" Quatre asked the two.

"We had been looking at old family pictures." Trowa said.

"I always wondered about this one photo." Harry said as he picked the photo off the floor and handed it to Duo who looked at it as the other three looked over his should.

The photo showed a man holding a tiger cub in his arm as they stood in a bedroom, on the back was a date and the phrase " _And he shall be called 'Stripes'."_ The man in the photo had to be Harry and Trowa's father, having seen photos of the man before but the tiger cub? Could it be Trowa?

"The tiger cub is you?" Wufei asked as he looked up at Trowa who nodded.

"The date suggests that it was taken after my 5th birthday, I must have turned into the tiger cub during the night and they found me like that. I think that was the first time I turned into a tiger." Trowa said.

Duo handed the photo back to Harry who put it back into the album for safekeeping before he, Heero, and Wufei left. Quatre had wanted to speak to Trowa about something so he stayed.

"Where did you disappear to anyway?" Trowa asked his lover.

"Egypt. The others know, Lady Une met me at the airport and drove us back to the office where the others were waiting. They were not happy about it, so I told them why." Quatre told him.

"Quatre, this is my brother Harrison James Sirius Potter. Harry this is Quatre." Trowa said, knowing the two haven't been introduced yet.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry said.

"I agree it is. I see you are recovering from everything nicely." Quatre said as Harry nodded.

"Do you know about magic, Quatre?" Trowa asked.

"If you asked me a month ago I would have said no, but now after spending 3 weeks in Egypt with two wizards, some goblins and a fey who was attuned to emotions, I'm saying yes. You told the others about magic?" Quatre replied.

"Yes, Harry and I are half-bloods. Lady Une told me that she is a squib and so is Wufei. Heero and Duo, we believe to be muggle-borns or half-bloods, we are not sure which it is." Trowa answered.

"What I am is called a sensitive. My powers hit maturity a few months ago; it was why I had been so emotional and sensitive to everyone around me. I left to train my powers and regain control." Quatre told them.

"Good now everyone is in the know." Said Duo as he, Heero, and Wufei returned with food and drinks.

"I still have a problem in the wizarding world, my aunt and uncle, were only a small part of it. I need to see if the money in the family vaults can be returned, half of that is your anyway." Harry said as looked at his brother who nodded.

"I remember vaguely something about a trust vault in my name." Trowa commented.

"I wouldn't know but the goblins that run Gringotts would know. I also have to get a new wand and deal with those who betrayed me and such." Harry added.

It was decided that the 6 of them would go to Gringotts so Harry and Trowa could figure out what was up with the money they had and to get the heir rings before going to the wand shop to get new wands.

"What should we do about Dudley? Uncle Vernon is dead and Aunt Petunia is in jail for the abuse I suffered, that leaves our cousin alone." Harry asked his brother.

"If you want, I can find out where he is and we can talk to him and see if he is willing to come to live with us?" Trowa asked.

"That would be good." Harry said.

"Alright, I will get the guys to help me find him." Trowa said.

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the fifth chapter!**

 _Annie: Review, please!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


	6. Chapter 6

**SB/Kierra: And we are back with the next chapter!**

 _Annie: Thanks to all who reviewed and or read the fifth chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's!**

 _Annie: Enjoy!_

* * *

They waited a week before heading out after everyone was up and had breakfast the 6 teens headed out to the magical world, the first time for the 5 former Gundam pilots. Trowa told Harry that their cousin was in foster care at the moment and the foster parents he was with where nice and they were making sure he understood what he did wrong and everything. It was up to Harry to decide when to speak to his cousin about coming to live with them; Harry decided to wait until after they finished at Diagon Alley first. They went to Gringotts first once they went to the magical world.

Once with the Potter family account manager, they asked the goblin to look into where the money was going and who was taking it out and if they could put a stop to it. They were told that since Triton was of age in both the muggle and magical worlds he would have control over the vaults and put a stop to the person taking the money without their knowledge, plus the goblins were able to get back what had been taken. Harry knew the family had a lot of money, which did not include his inheritance from Sirius Black nor the money that was in the muggle world that also belonged to their family. Trowa, being the older of the two, was to inherit the family business; they requested the ledgers for it as well.

"Account Manager, we need all the current ledgers from everything, also the lord and heir rings, and two inheritance rituals." Harry said to the goblin who was the account manager of the Potter Vaults. The goblin nodded and handed a stack of parchment on the desk in front of him which Harry grabbed and handed some to Trowa.

"These are the family finances, you should look at them." Harry said to Trowa who nodded and Quatre looked over his shoulder.

"It looks like this is to be spilt two ways with the title of Lord Potter going to Harry." Quatre said as he read the parchment over his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Is there a way we can see our parents will?" Trowa asked.

"Of course there is, however, the two of you must try these on first." The goblin said as he put two boxes on the desk, the larger of the two in front of Harry and the smaller one in front of Trowa. Harry took the one box and opened it to reveal the Potter lord ring and he slid it on, the ring tests for the magic that a person is a rightful owner and the ring shrank to fit Harry's finger. Trowa placed his hand on the box and winced before he opened it.

"Is supposed to stab you in the finger?" Trowa asked.

"It does but magic heals it really fast, they test your blood, magic, and memories." The goblin said to them as Trowa put the ring on and to everyone's surprise; he fell to his knee as he clutched his head in pain.

"What the hell just happened?" Duo asked as Harry and Quatre knelt next to him.

"Has he ever lost his memories?" the goblin asked.

"Yes, twice which we know of." Wufei replied.

"Then he is merely getting all his memories back." The goblin said as Trowa passed out while the ring re-sized itself to fit perfectly.

Once Trowa came around, he looked ill, much like he did when he, Quatre, and Duo returned when he regained his memories during the war 6 years ago.

"You wanted an inheritance ritual done?" the goblin asked.

"Yes, two, one for Heero and one for Duo." Harry said as Trowa stood with Heero's help, he was starting to look less pale.

"Very well." The goblin replied.

"How is this ritual done?" Heero asked as he made sure Trowa was able to stand on his own. Trowa patted his arm as he took a deep breath and stood straight, Heero let go of him.

"The ritual is simple. Three drops of blood are all we need and we'll have our answers. There is a fee of course." The goblin said.

"How much?" Harry asked.

"20 gallons."

"Take it from the trust vault then."

"Very well, Lord Potter." The goblin agreed before turning to the two boys and gestured them forward.

They stepped closer and the goblin asked for one of them to hold their hands over the parchment. Heero stepped forward first and did as instructed and the goblin pricked his right forefinger with a small dagger and let three drops of blood fall onto the parchment before pressing a bloodstone to the cut to heal it. Moving that parchment out of the way for the moment he motions Duo to do the same and repeated the process and then let the two moved back to their friends.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"It seems that William James Anderson or Heero Yuy is a muggle-born, both of his parents are muggles with no magic what so ever. However Devin Malcolm or Duo Maxwell is a half-blood, his father is a muggle and his mother is a pureblood, thou, he is unable to claim the title or vaults of the Malcolm house, being born out of wedlock." The goblin said as the others listened.

"Looks like you were right about them." Harry whispered to his older brother who smiled and nodded before he grimaced in pain, his head was killing him.

* * *

A few hours later, once they finished at the bank, Trowa had a headache and the title of Lord Marwick, found the six of them at a pub to get something to eat and help with Trowa's headache. Once they had eaten they went to the wand shop where the store owner greeted them.

"First time or replace?" the shopkeeper asked.

"First. They need their first wands." Harry said as the shopkeeper nodded.

"You are right, they do. Untamed magic indeed." The shopkeeper said before he shook his head at Wufei, he was a squib and would not need a wand, neither would Quatre.

"Hold out your wand hand."

"The hand you write with." Harry told Duo who stepped up first and held out his arm a measuring tape moving around his arm and hand.

The shopkeeper went through the boxes and found one and gave it to Duo, before taking it away, it was not the right one. After a few tries, he had his wand Hawthorne wood and griffin feather core, 10.5 inches. Trowa went through the same and his wand ended up being a 9 inches oak wood with a dragon heartstring core, Heero's wand was 11.5 inches of ebony wood with hair of a unicorn. They got wand holsters and polishing kits to go with the three new wands.

When they left they went to one of the Potter estates and found a room that slowed time down. They used the room to train in and with the help of Remus Lupin, who had been asked to come to the Potter estate. Harry trained Heero, Duo, Trowa, how to use their magic. Remus was shocked when he saw Trowa and he learned that Harry knew that Trowa Barton was, in fact, his older brother Triton Harrison Remus Potter. Trowa and Harry explained how the two met and everything that happened since then.

Remus was glad that Harry was away from his relatives and told them that he and Sirius were both Trowa's godfathers. He did not know who Harry's other godfather was, the name of the man went to the grave with Lily and James. An owl appeared with a letter for Harry from Bill Weasley and learned that he and Percy had cut all ties from their family-disowning the family since their mother had tried to use magic on Bill while he had floo called her to see what she wanted and realized that she had used magic on Percy to control him. Bill said something to the goblins two weeks ago, right after Quatre left Egypt. Dumbledore wanted Bill to help him cast a spell that would retrieve Harry; Bill refused to do so, the spell is illegal and needed someone who was willing to do the spell and have the desire to see it being completed successfully. He also had a good note, Voldemort was no more, and how he went from Tom Riddle to Voldemort and back to Tom Riddle, Bill was not sure.

* * *

D udley looked up as his foster mother knocked on the door to the room he had been given since coming to the foster home.

"There are two boys that wish to speak to you, Dudley. They said that they are cousins of yours, they are in the dining room." She said.

"Okay. Thank you Jody." He said as he stood up, he was starting to lose weight since he was eating healthier now.

"Hi, Harry." Dudley said as he came into the room where his Cousin Harry sat with an older boy that looked a lot like him.

"Hi, Dudley. This is my older brother, Triton Harrison Remus Potter." Harry said as he indicted the older boy.

"I have gone by the name Trowa Barton the past 6 years, thou now I'm thinking of changing it to 'Trowa Remus Barton-Potter.' Haven't quite decided yet." Trowa said as Dudley nodded and sat down across from them.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you Harry." Dudley said.

"Apology accepted. We are here to see if you are willing to come and live with us? Since your mom is in prison and your dad is dead, we are your only other relatives not including Aunt Marge." Harry said.

"I told them about her and what she did when we were younger. She is in prison with mom as well." Dudley said.

"What did she do?" Trowa asked as his eyes narrowed at his little brother.

"Sorry." Dudley whispered, realizing his older cousin had no idea what his Aunt Marge had done to the two of them.

"I'll tell you went we get home. I promise." Harry said with a sigh.

"I'll hold you to that." Trowa said.

"Getting back on topic, what do you think?" Harry asked.

"I would like that. I still remember how much fun we had playing together when we were younger." Dudley said.

"You might have to stay here a while longer, at least until we clear it with the system anyway." Trowa said as Dudley nodded before he walked them out to the car and waved good-bye as Trowa drove away from the house.

"I might be leaving here for good." Dudley told his foster mother who nodded.

"Going to live with family or another foster home?" Jody asked.

"Family, the two boys are my cousins. The younger one is the same age as me, thou he is a few months younger and the older one is his brother and he is 5 years older than us, he is old enough to live on his own and lives with four others the same age as him and is able to take us in until we are able to live on our own." Dudley said as she nodded.

"That is good. I assume that you will be here until they get the paperwork out of the way?" Jody said as Dudley agreed.

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the sixth chapter!**

 _Annie: Review please!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


	7. Chapter 7

**SB/Kierra: And we are back with the next chapter!**

 _Annie: Thanks to all who reviewed and or read the sixth chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's!**

 _Annie: Enjoy!_

* * *

A month later after Dudley came to live with the six of them. Harry had told his brother and the Gundam pilots about his Aunt Marge, they were furious to hear that BOTH Harry and Dudley had been sexually assaulted as children. It did not take long for Trowa to gain custody of his cousin Dudley, who was thinking about changing his name to something else. William James Dursley-Potter or something like that, he hadn't decided yet. He learned that Trowa was gay and in a relationship with Quatre Winner, and that Heero Yuy was in a relationship with Duo Maxwell. Plus the four of them and their friend Wufei were preventer agents; he remembered Duo and Wufei when they came to take Harry away from them the day his father Vernon Dursley died.

Dudley knew about magic since Harry had gotten his letter when they had been 11. He was told about the war that was taking place in the magical world and a bunch of people were coming over to talk about what to do next in taking care of everything.

Bill and Percy Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tom Riddle, Lady Une, Professor Severus Snape, Madame Bones, who was the new minister of magic, came to the house with a black dog that was happy to see Harry. Harry was shocked at seeing the dog.

"Snuffles?" Harry asked as the dog barked and wagged its tail before pouncing on Harry and started to lick his face.

"I brought him back from the dead." Tom said to Harry as he sat up, pushing the dog off him.

"How?" Harry asked as he kept his arm around the dog, that was the million dollar question.

"I had to steal an ancient artifact from Dumbledork and it was called the Resurrection Stone, it's used to bring the spirits of loved ones back, but they wouldn't be alive nor would they be ghosts. I found a loophole thou, if I brought someone back to life for someone else they would be truly alive, the only thing with the loophole was that you had to know the exact spot the person you want to bring back died in. I would have brought your parents back but with the explosion that happened there is no way of knowing the exact spot your parents died in." Tom explained as Harry nodded.

"Since I was there when he died and knew where the spot was, I was able to bring him back." Tom said before looking at the dog. "You can change back you know."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Sirius said once he was in human form sitting on the floor next to Harry who still had his arm around him.

"Can you be taught how to do that?" Duo asked making everyone look at him.

"We have a tiger and a dog in the house, we don't need another animal." Heero said as he glared at his lover as Trowa snickered as Duo pouted.

"I think people are able to be taught, thou I'm not sure; it's always easier if you know a family member can do it." Bill said after a moment.

"Wait, what tiger?" Sirius asked as Harry started laughing and leaned against his godfather, Trowa grinned as Heero, Wufei, and Quatre smirked as Duo pouted again.

"What is so funny about a tiger? There must be a good story there if Harry is laughing." Percy said as the others agreed.

"It started about a month and a half ago; I had just returned from Egypt and was looking for these two." Quatre started the tale as he pointed to Harry and Trowa.

"Harry and I had been looking through the photo album he had and we looked at one picture of our father holding a tiger cub in his arms." Trowa said.

"Wufei and I heard a thud and a yelp and went to see what was wrong, only to find a tiger standing over Harry who was laughing." Duo said as he pointed to himself and Wufei.

"The tiger then saw us and tried to play with Duo's braid, he started running away from it and the tiger chased him around." Wufei added as he smirked at Trowa, who grinned as Duo pouted at him.

"Meanie." Duo muttered to Trowa who chuckled.

"Quatre and I came in to see what was going on when the tiger saw us as well, it stopped chasing Duo around and walked up to us, Quatre back away and into the wall. The tiger stood on its hind legs and put its front paws on either side of his head." Heero said.

"I told Stripes to stop, through my laughter." Harry said as he grinned.

"Wait...Stripes? I remember that name. Your father named you 'Stripes' when he found you as a tiger cub the day after your 5th birthday." Sirius said as he pointed at Trowa who laughed and agreed.

"The tiger was me." Trowa said with a laugh.

"That must have been a shock." Percy said with a laugh.

"It was." Quatre agreed.

They talked more about what to do and came up with a plan that would take care of Dumbledore and the others that betrayed Harry, and since Madame Bones was the minister of magic that left the post of headmaster open once they took care of Dumbledore. Tom decided that he would take over as headmaster of Hogwarts, and Harry told Tom that he was not going to return to Hogwarts, he would finish his learning at another school in a different country as Tom agreed. Tom gave Harry a wand; it was Narcissa Malfoy's wand that she agreed to let Harry 'barrow' until he could fix his own wand.

* * *

A week later they put the plan into action, the plan was simple enough, lock the teachers and students in their rooms and put the house-elves to sleep with a potion and have Norbert, a dragon that had bonded with Hagrid and thought of the half-giant as her mother, roll around in an area north of Hogsmead where the rocks and shale will give her a good scratch and raise up enough ruckus to send Dumbledork running. Once he was out of the castle the wards would be weakened so they could then be transferred to someone else.

Hagrid was happy to help and even happier to see the dragon and told Norbert in very simple terms that when the sun rose she could roll to stop the itching of her skin, but she was NOT to hurt anyone.

Soon the ground started to tremble and sounded the alarm to wake up the headmaster who burst out of his tower, not seeing Bill and Percy Weasley, Tom Riddle, and Professor Severus Snape dart up the stairs before the gargoyle could close and seal the tower.

The look on Dumbledore's face was priceless when he felt the wards disconnect. He stumbled and continued on, the dragon and saving Hogsmead was more important.

He froze when he found the dragon when he heard the sound of children giggling as they ran over to Norbert and helped her scratch her skin. Harry was among the children with six other boys. They were taking large branches and scratching the dragon as the children were gathering the scales.

Soon Harry and the five of the boys turned as one and smiled at him, it wasn't a nice smile, the six struck as Dumbledore hesitated, and he could not attack children. It was just what they needed as they were able to get his wand away from him and they got him into a cage, as Harry walked up to him.

"Now you die. Just kidding!" Harry said.

"You will wish you were dead for killing our parents and putting my little brother in with our abusive aunt and uncle." Trowa said as he stepped up next to his brother and glared at the now former headmaster. Dumbledore could not believe that Triton Potter, Harry's older brother was alive and had been reunited with Harry.

"Dumbledore by the order of the IWC and the wizemgamat, I am to place you under arrest for crimes too numerous to say and sentence you to be stripped of your magic and sent to Azkaban for what's left of your life." Madame Bones told him as Lady Une stood with her. Sirius and Remus were staying close to Dudley, who had gone with them and was helping Norbert scratch her itchy skin.

"I'm free." Harry said with a sigh as Trowa put an arm around his brother.

"Now you just have to deal with the others." Trowa said as Harry nodded and everyone else was arrested and Tom Riddle became headmaster of Hogwarts.

Headmaster Riddle, it was an odd sounding title but since it was so new it would be that way for a while. Everyone that betrayed Harry was surprised that he had been aware of everything they said and did. Harry took Dumbledore's wand which was known as the elder wand and used it to fix his own wand, but he planned on keeping the elder wand just in case he needed a backup wand. He gave Narcissa her wand back, thanking her for letting him borrow it for a short while.

Luna Lovegood left the school with Harry, wanting to be with him; she wasn't the only one to leave the school. Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Leila Brown, and Neville Longbottom also left the school, the five of them were planning on joining Harry at whatever school he chose to attend, he was fine with that and so were the families of the others, Draco's family had a harder time with letting him go.

Harry chose to go to the Wizarding School in France and that was where the 6 of them finished out their schooling. Once they were done with school, Harry decided that he wanted to join his brother as a preventer, Luna and Leila got jobs in the muggle world and Draco, Theo, Neville and Dudley who had changed his name to James Arthur Dursley-Potter, also join Harry as preventer. Everyone was happy and loved their jobs and eventually everyone one married and had kids.

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter!**

 _Annie: This is the last chapter of this story, I wanted it finished and I could not think of anything else to write so sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed. Review please!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


End file.
